ヘルプ:インフォボックス/高度な情報
Season(s) First seen ;Example gallery usage ;Example tabber usage Styling with CSS Infoboxes using this kind of code are automatically styled, taking cues from your . If any of the variables are empty, the relevant row of the template will not be displayed (unless the 'default' tag has been used). Inline CSS is not supported. It also appears that custom classes are not supported, but a limited set of pre-defined classes can be used to style elements via theme and theme-source attributes. Layout For the overall or table info boxes, layouts are pretty basic right now and appear to only apply to data and their labels. labelDataThe default is a "table"-like layout with labels in data laid out like the box on the right. labelData The other layout is which puts labels above data and data indented box on the right. Layouts also apply to groups (see below) and give more options which will be described with the help for Groups. Groups You can think of groups like sub-infoboxes where you can control the layout and some functions independently of the overall infobox. Groups are especially good for portions of an infobox you want to be . You can add one of the following attributes: * collapse="closed" - collapsed by default * collapse="open" - uncollapsed by default Themes Themes are sets of CSS styles that apply to a particular portable infobox (via the theme="themename" attribute of ). Once you specify a theme, you can apply styles for the class .portable-infobox.pi-theme-''themename'' in your MediaWiki:Wikia.css. They will be different from the default styling, but will inherit defaults for anything not specified in the theme. ;Examples * Thanks to the folks at Fanz of Lucy Worsley Wiki, you can see some great previewed examples of theme styling at The Styling of a PortableInfobox page. * Also check out this really cool Chalkboard Theme Advanced output The most straightforward use of data types are to output values just as they were input. However, a secondary goal of Portable Infoboxes is a move towards structured data. In the height and weight examples above, it is assumed that all values are in inches and grams, and the format tag adds those labels to the output with the expectation that the input will be a number only. In future designs of Visual Editor, it is likely that entering a value that is not a simple number will be disallowed. Format tags Format tags () allow more control of how parameter data is displayed for , , and tags. ParserFunctions Calling ParserFunctions is currently done inside the , or tag, using a statement. This will not be called or displayed unless there is a value in the parent's data source parameter. DPL "DPL" stands for and is complex, powerful, but limited extension for wikis that can generate lists (primarily for tables) based on categories and other metadata (like time stamps and last editor). It is not enabled by default on Wikia wikis, so you will need to request it be enabled to use it. Future directions Details regarding functional replacements for Semantic MediaWiki (SMW) and possibly DynamicPageList inside infoboxes, as well as integrated HTML5 microdata, were discussed during Community Connect 2015, but nothing in detail. --> See also * Portable Infoboxes/Tips and tricks * Portable Infoboxes/Faq * Portable Infoboxes/Benefits * Portable Infoboxes/Best practices Discussions * Making a simplified documentation (e.g. basics page) * A pros (and cons) page for portable infoboxes * Non-standard (or exotic) portable info box uses pt-br:Infoboxes Portáteis